


Thank You, Universe

by AngstyZebra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Lance never really believed in the concept of bad luck. Not until now.And quite honestly, the universe is just giving him the middle finger at this point.





	Thank You, Universe

Lance has a very big problem. You see, he has a crush on two of his teammates.

Shiro and Keith.

It all started when he had developed a small fanboy crush on Shiro, when he first learned about how the man had accomplished so many things and helped advanced space travel in such a short amount of time. He looked up to Shiro, and he was the reason Lance had decided to join the Garrison in the first place. That crush slowly developed into something a bit more, as the two grew a bit closer during their time with Voltron.

Keith, on the other hand, was a bit different. Lance started a rivalry with him because he was upset over how much better Keith was than him. But then they spent a lot of time with each other because they had to work together as teammates, and Lance somehow developed a small crush on him somewhere along the way.

Yes, Lance had a crush on both Shiro and Keith at the same time. So, what? There was nothing wrong with that.

He went to his best friend, Hunk, with this predicament. Hunk had always been a very understanding guy and that hadn't changed. But he couldn't relate to or help Lance since he's never liked more than one person at a time. But he still gave the best advice that he could in the situation.

He told Lance to tell both of them how he truly felt, but Lance immediately shut that idea down. "What if they aren't as understanding as you? Most people don't accept that kind of thing, Hunk! They might hate me if I tell them that!" he had said. Hunk gave his friend a sympathetic look, apologizing for not being able to give any more advice on the matter.

So when Keith and Shiro revealed their relationship to the team, Lance was completely and utterly _devastated._

He noticed the sad look Hunk threw his way but chose to ignore it, to ignore the pained feeling in his chest, to ignore the nauseous feeling in his stomach. And he pretended like he wasn't currently dying inside because of a broken heart.

He smiled and congratulated them, jokingly complaining about how it was unbelievable that Keith was able to get into a relationship before he did, which everyone except for Hunk laughed at.

Lance tried to convince himself that he would be okay. Not right away, but he could get over them eventually. He never had a chance with either of them anyway, let alone both of them.

Lance never really believed in the concept of bad luck. Not until now.

And quite honestly, the universe is just giving him the middle finger at this point.

* * *

That night, Lance cried into his pillow. He should be allowed at least this much. He should also be allowed to cry over his problems _alone_ but apparently the universe wasn’t done ruining his life just yet, because someone was at his door.

When he heard the first knock, Lance quieted his sobs and pretended to be asleep until he was sure the person was gone.

“Lance, I know you’re awake. If you don’t let me in, then I’ll let myself in.” It was Hunk. _Of course it was._

Lance knew he was only here to make him feel better, to be here for his friend. And don’t get him wrong, Lance really did appreciate it. But he just wanted to be alone right now and cry his eyes out while cursing the universe. Hunk could talk with him about this later.

Hunk had other plans, though. True to his word, Hunk opened the door and walked right in, making sure to close it behind him.

“Lance, I-“

“I’m fine.”

Hunk sat beside Lance’s curled up form on the bed. “Are you seriously going to say that when you have tears and snot running down your face this very second?”

Lance groans and buries himself as far into the blanket as possible. _Maybe I’ll suffocate if I stay under these blankets long enough._

“Come on, don’t talk like that.”

_Oh. He said that out loud._

“Lance, you know I’m here for you right? I always have been and always will be. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to, but just know that you _will_ eventually find someone. Those two are missing out on someone special.”

Lance pushes the blankets off of himself and wipes his face with the back of his sleeve. “Thank you, Hunk.”

Hunk smiles and ruffles Lance’s hair. “Do you want to come help me bake some stuff? I found some new ingredients that are almost identical to flour and sugar.”

“Is it poisonous?”

“No, Coran made sure of it.”

“Darn.”

Hunk gave him an unimpressed look.

* * *

It was about a month later when Lance found himself in the training room with Keith and Shiro.

He’s had a lot of time to move past his heartbreak, and he thought he was doing a pretty good job of it. So the situation he was in right now, having to train with the two of them, didn’t hit him as hard as it would have a while ago.

They decided to take a break after they had broken a new record on the simulator. Lance was now resting against the wall with Shiro sitting beside him while Keith got them all some water packets.

“Lance.” said Shiro, “You have done very well today, I’m impressed.” He smiled at him when he looked over and Lance returned it.

“Of course I did! I _am_ the team sharpshooter after all.”

He laughed at his overdramatic behavior and placed a hand over his. “I’m very proud of how far you have come.”

“Oh... thanks.” His cheeks heated up at the compliment and sudden physical contact.

Keith then walked into the room and Shiro pulled his hand away to take the offered water packet.

* * *

Lance started to notice that Shiro and Keith started giving him a lot more compliments and began casually touching his shoulder or hand, or even ruffling his hair. That last one was all Shiro. And were they offering to train with him a lot more or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?

He thought that this might have been some sort of new team bonding thing or leadership tactic, but he noticed that they only did this to him.

_It had to be a coincidence… right?_

This was bad. Everything these two were doing to him was making him fall for them all over again. He wanted to be done with it. He _had_ to be done with it. They were dating, he couldn’t like them. It just felt wrong.

Lance decided then that he would try his hardest to not spend as much time with them anymore. He needed to move on and stop being childish.

* * *

Lance was chosen to go on a mission with Keith and Shiro. When he asked why someone else couldn’t go with them, Shiro explained that the rest of the team was either helping with castle repairs caused by their last big fight or trying to track down Lotor based on information they’ve recently received from the Blade of Marmora.

So, to put it simply, they only pulled him along because they wanted Lance to be doing something useful for the team. He wasn’t good enough with electrical equipment to be of use in the castle.

The mission hadn’t sounded like it was going to be very difficult from the way Shiro worded it. And it really wasn’t. They were in and out with the information within a half-varga and started to head back to the castle in the black lion together.

None of them noticed the Galra ship that had spotted them until it was too late. It started shooting at them and the black lion used the tail laser to shoot back.

The black lion dealt a final blow to the ship, but not before it hit them with an ion cannon which pushed them all the way to a nearby planet. The gravity pulled them to its surface and the black lion was far too damaged to move and get them out of there.

The last thing Lance saw was the ground getting closer and closer until everything went black.

* * *

Lance jolted awake as an unbearable amount of pain shot down his left leg. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly as a pounding pain suddenly exploded throughout his head.

“Lance, hey, are you okay?” It was Keith’s voice.

“What do you _think_?” he replied sarcastically. He heard Keith scoff, and Lance opened his eyes when Keith said nothing else.

He found himself leaning against a big rock and the black lion was about thirty feet away, in a crater probably created by the impact of their crash. He looked to Keith, who was on his right side, and noticed that he didn’t seem too badly hurt. Only a few scrapes and mild burns.

“Where’s Shiro?” he asks, when he notices the black paladin is nowhere in sight.

“He went back to the lion for the first-aid kit for you. You’re hurt the worst.” Keith explained. “And don’t worry, he’s not badly injured.”

Lance close his eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. Then he hears footsteps and looks up to see Shiro jogging towards them with the first-aid kit in hand. “Lance, it’s good to see you’re awake.” Shiro gives him a relieved smile. He knelt down on Lance’s left side and opened up the kit.

“It’s good to see you two are okay.” Lance replied with a smile.

Shiro bandaged up some of Lance’s more serious injuries before pausing with a troubled look on his face. “Your left leg is broken. I’m going to have to set the bone.” He looked to Keith. “Can you go find something we can use as a splint?”

Lance froze. “ _No._ Can’t we just wait until we get back to the castle? A pod will fix it, right?”

“Don’t you remember what Coran said?” Keith stood up and looked down at Lance. “The pods can fix broken bones but they need to be put into place first or else they’ll be healed wrong.” He started walking off to look for something to use as a splint.

Shiro sighed, “This is going to hurt a lot, I’m not going to lie. But it’s better to get this done now rather than later.” Keith came back with a metal pipe from the black lion and kneeled beside Lance again.

Shiro put his hands in position at the leg and Lance paled. “Ready?”

“Just do it.” Keith held onto his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Lance closed his eyes tightly.

Lance let out an agonizing scream and Shiro worked as fast as he could. Soon enough, Shiro finished up by strapping the pipe to Lance’s leg with some bandages.

Lance breathed hard and unevenly, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He pushed Keith away and Shiro rubbed his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the long grass. When he was sure he was done, Lance leaned back against the rock again and let out a shaky breath.

Keith spoke up after a few minutes. “Before you woke up, we tried to contact the castle but nobody answered.”

Lance hummed in acknowledgement.

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be okay.”

Keith placed a hand on his other shoulder and smiled, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner.

_It’s weird for Keith to be rubbing my arm like this…_

Lance frowned.

_Alright that’s it._

“Stop it.” Lance ordered harshly.

They both removed their hands and shared a look. “What’s wrong?” Keith asked slowly.

“What’s wrong? You two are _what’s wrong._ You’ve been acting so weird lately with all the compliments and shit.” Lance runs a hand through his hair. “It’s all so _frustrating_ because I’m trying to get over you two but then you do things like this and it gets harder!”

“Wh- Trying to get over us?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

“It means exactly what it sounds like! I like you two and I know I shouldn’t- You know what? Just forget about it.” Lance buries his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

“No- _Lance you idiot._ ” Keith says, frustrated. “That’s the whole reason why we’ve been acting like this. We want to date you, idiot.”

It’s dead silent for a few moments until Lance breathes out a weak ‘ _what?’,_ looking up to scan their faces for any sign of a lie, but there are none.

Shiro laughs and cups his cheek, looking at Lance with the softest expression Lance has ever seen cross the man’s face. “Will you date us?”

He faints.

* * *

When Lance wakes up again, he’s falling out of a healing pod and into two pairs of warm arms.

Shiro and Keith.

They lead him to the steps and the three of them sit down. “You really scared us.” Shiro says. “Coran said we got you to a pod just in time.”

“You had internal bleeding. Why didn’t you tell us you had pain there?” Keith asks.

“I had internal bleeding? I didn’t even know.”

Shiro sighs and squeezes Lance’s arm. “At least you’re okay now. That’s all that matters.”

A few minutes of silence pass before Keith clears his throat awkwardly. “…So, are you going to answer our question? The one Shiro asked before you passed out?”

Lance’s face scrunches up in confusion before it hits him. “ _Oh._ Uh… yeah. Yes.”

“Really?” It’s the most excited Keith has ever sounded.

“Yeah.”

Keith pulls him into a rough kiss, the first of many.

And when Lance lays in bed that night, he stares up at the ceiling with a content feeling in his chest as he listens to his boyfriends’ soft breathing.

_Thank you, universe._

**Author's Note:**

> The VLD fanfiction trope where the character falls out of a pod and into their love interest's arms is my kink.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!


End file.
